As it Was
by Xazz
Summary: Drabbles of Malik and Altair as novices -oneshot-


Rules:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

I kinda didn't follow rule #3 all the way through cause fuck it I am NOT stopping mid sentence or clause or thought because of some dumb ass rule. And some songs I did listen to more than once simply because the creative juices weren't flowing that steadily.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of One by 30 Second to Mars, 2:47<strong>

There wasn't time to think, hell there was barely time to feel, all there was was the cold clash of steel and the unwavering rush of blood pounding in his veins. At some point he'd been marked on his face, somewhere around his mouth and it was bleeding heavily to the point he could have choked on his own blood if he wasn't careful.

From the side there was a flash of gray and the opponent in front of him was struck down, toppled and throat crushed from the weight of his partner. But there was still no time to think and quickly he slashed again at another enemy toppling him and together they finished the rest off till all that was left was a blood stain.

"You're bleeding," Malik said touching his face.

"I will live," and he pushed away from him.

—

**Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars, 5:47**

Altair watched the eagle swoop in over the high walls of Masyaf and land perfectly on one of the many ledges of the fortress before frowning.

"Pay attention Altair," he looked down quickly in time to avoid missing a throwing knife to the chest. "You'll never become a journeyman if you're always daydreaming," Malik scolded him. Altair just scowled at him but did not speak back since even he knew when truth was spoken and though he hated to admit it there was nothing good that came of daydreaming.

"You're right."

"I am? I mean, of course I am," Malik stumbled over himself obviously not ready for Altair to actually agree with him since they were always fighting.

"Though I'm still good enough to dodge your knife. Or perhaps you are simply a terrible shot," Altair smirked at Malik smugly and the slightly older boy scowled at him.

"You just got lucky, your cockiness is going to cost you one day Altair," Malik informed him smartly.

"Good thing I will have you around to constantly remind me of it," he sneered at Malik who took a swipe at him. He dodged around Malik's arm and ran towards the fortress. He could hear Malik coming up swiftly behind him as he ran to the stairs and began to climb. It was tiring work but he could do it. Finally they reached the apex and as he threw open the door the eagle from before threw open its wings and took flight. Malik came up behind him, still at a dead run and they crashed out of the doorway and onto the roof.

—

**Paper Bag by Anna Nalick, 3:25**

Malik sighed and rolled his eyes at Altair, "Why are you such an annoyance Altair?" he asked.

"I haven't an idea what you're talking about," Altair said and shoveled food into his bottomless teenage mouth.

"You act as if you've never seen food. It isn't going anywhere!"

"I am though," he declared.

"Oh, where?" Malik propped his chin up on his fist.

"You know that girl we saw the other day?"

Malik stiffened, "Yes, what of her?"

"She asked if I would come by to _help her_ with something," he smirked wickedly and Malik refrained from beating Altair's face in.

"You're useless," Malik declared. "We have lessons and you want to go chase a girl. You'll get in trouble."

"No I wont," he said and they both knew he was right, "you're just jealous I got a girl to notice me and you haven't."

"I am no such thing," he declared. Oh, Malik was jealous all right, just not about Altair getting to spend time with some girl.

—

**Day 'n' Nite by Kid Cudi, 3:41**

The night was almost cold enough to see one's breath as Altair left the safety of the room he shared with several other novices. He'd woken to relieve his bladder and had found the room missing one occupant, so he'd stayed awake to await their return. It had been half an hour and there was no sign of them. So he'd left his room to search for them.

It wasn't exactly a difficult search though since he knew the other so well and found them on the roof of the fortress where he only had the sleeping pigeons for company and the moon and stars overhead.

"There you are," Altair proclaimed sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Malik squinted at Altair in a mild form of dislike though Altair knew it was false. There were no more enemies than any other assassin was.

"You were not in bed," he drawled and wished he'd thought to bring something warmer than just a thin night shirt for the wind up here was cold.

"I do not have to explain myself to you," he said annoyedly as Altair sat next to him.

"I was just wondering where you had gone," he shivered, "Shouldn't friends do that?" he asked.

"Yes but-" he sighed then and looked away, annoyed.

"But what?"

"Nothing. Just… nothing."

—

**Where'd You Go by Fort Minor, 3:53**

Altair would not admit out loud that something was terribly quiet about the fortress now that he knew that Malik had been assigned to a mission without him. He'd been sent on one with Kadar and while he understood the discussion it still made him sad if he allowed himself to feel the emotion. But he didn't and kept himself occupied with other things trying not to think of his friend who was always at his side. There during training, during his missions, during their free time where he'd try and fail to make Altair into an intellect (or so he said, despite the fact that Altair wasn't stupid).

Rauf found him moping on one of the battlements watching a pair of eagles soar over the top of Masyaf. "Safety and peace brother," he said in greeting, Altair simply raised his hand in reply though said nothing. "Is there something on your mind my friend?" he asked coming to stand by Altair.

"Nothing of importance," he sighed. "I am merely acting like a child as Malik always tells me I am," he huffed and Rauf chuckled.

—

**Level 16 ("US #1 Skyscraper") by POWERLIFTER feat ZeaLouS1, ****Shinobi Onibocho, and Dr. Awkward****, 3:03**

Malik glared at Altair, not unusually annoyed and irritated by his brazen confidence and cockiness. It would get him killed one day. That day may very be today actually since there were few things Altair could not take lying down. One of them being someone making goes at his abilities, no matter what they were.

For this reason he was climbing an almost sheer cliff face while several of their fellows watched, Malik included. Almost at the top was a nest where some of the local eagles nested and were currently tending to their chicks. The task set to Altair was to climb up to the nest and retrieve several of the eaglets' feathers. Not an easy task when the parents were around and still not one even when they were not for the babies were just as fearsome.

They watched as he climbed before he stopped at the nest. There were no eagle screams and not five minutes later Altair had let himself go from the cliff and fell into a pile of hay they'd put there for that purpose. "I told you!" Altair yelled from the hay and raised a hand though he he did not sit up. In his fist he clutched no less than four eaglet primaries.

—

**Same Song and Dance by Eminem, 4:07**

It wasn't uncommon that they fought, in fact it was almost expected. They were partners and were always against each other while at the same times expected to to work together. Despite that the pairings were always made to ensure that one would inevitably succeed higher than the other. Who would though was never quite known, and it was for this purpose that older novices were paired for missions and training.

Malik dug his nails deeply into the sensitive skin of Altair's hand though if did nothing but make him grunt, though he did loosen his grip a bit that allowed Malik to shove him, unbalancing him and throwing him to the ground. They were a knot of limbs and fists and feet and with no one there to see them in their room they also swore at each other punching and trying to get out of the grapple and claim victory. But neither would give up and it took Malik resorting to dirty tactics to finally get Altair onto his stomach and twist his arm up behind his back painfully.

Altair moaned in pain from the awkward twist of his limb and slapped the floor several times in defeat. "Ha, and they say you are better," Malik sneered. Altair just turned around to him, glaring as Malik released him.

—

**Beba by PANTyRAiD, 3:52**

Altair wouldn't admit to anyone he hated swimming. He did so in the shallows where he feet could touch the ground only under the annoyed glare of an instructor but other than that did not venture deeper than his ankles unless he could help it.

It left him sitting on one of the large boulders on a hot day in Masyaf, his friends were upriver splashing in the middle of the water. He was content to watch, his own gray hood providing his shade and his bare feet toying through the water. This he liked, not having to swim yet still able to feel the water, it was enough for him.

A dark shape swam near him and he stiffened, quickly drawing away from the frightening shape (though he'd never admit it frightened him) and gave a startled yelp when someone burst out of the water. "There you are," Malik smirked at him.

"What do you want?" he growled right back watching the water run down Malik's bare chest and arms as he tread water.

"Not coming in?" he asked.

"No," he snapped, why did Malik ask such stupid questions?

"You won't drown Altair," Malik rolled his eyes.

"I do not want to swim, now go away," he narrowed his eyes behind his hood.

Malik sighed, "Fine, be grumpy," and he back stroked away from him.

"That is your job not mine!" Altair yelled after him and Malik sent him an obscene hand gesture in reply making Altair grin.

—

**Rock you Like a Hurricane by The Scorpions, 4:16**

Malik had to admit there was something truly spectacular about watching Altair fight. At first he'd been terrible at it, simply terrible with only anger and feral speed driving his blade. Now though it was like watching someone dance, even more so as he played with one of the younger novices, his sword weaving in and out of his defenses while he just had a smug smirk on his lips.

"Give him a chance Altair," Malik called from the sidelines.

"Shut up Malik," was all Altair called back, ignoring him and slapped away the more inexperienced blade-work of the novice.

"Oh just put him out of his misery then," and the novice paled when Altair smiled like a jackal and fell upon him, as if he was obeying Malik and quickly disarmed the younger man throwing him onto his back and pressed his blade to his throat. To quickly the novice rose his hand in defeat, mercy. Altair stepped away and helped him up.

"To easy," Altair proclaimed cockily as the younger man fled, embarrassed by his defeat. "Would you like a go Malik?" he cocked a brow at his partner.

"You must wish to be defeated Altair," Malik sneered. Altair frowned, "I am not the King of Swords for nothing," and Altair spat at him. How lovely, he'd have to teach him a lesson.

—

**A Little's Enough by Angels and Airwaves, 5:48**

Malik's mouth became a thin line of dislike as he folded his arms over his chest watching Altair flirt. The girl smiled at him as he did so. Even Malik had to admit when he wasn't making a total ass of himself Altair was rather likable, charming either. But it was a side he saw so rarely and then only directed away from him. He shouldn't have cared, but a tiny part of him wished that just once Altair would give him a grin _like that_.

"Everything all right brother?" Malik looked away from Altair and at Kadar who always attached himself to Malik's side when neither had training.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he held back a snarl. Kadar didn't deserve his anger or annoyance he had to Altair.

Kadar just shrugged in reply and looked at where he'd been looking not a moment ago. Malik for himself refused to look. It was obscene he felt jealous and refused to admit he did. "She looks a bit ugly," Kadar said.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought Altair only liked pretty girls, don't you think she's a bit to homely for Altair's tastes?"

Malik stared at his little brother, "Why would I care what Altair's tastes are?"he snapped. Kadar just shrugged and continued to watch the two till Altair finally noticed they were being observed (took him long enough). Malik bristled with anger at the look he gave Kadar. "Altair! If you are going to flirt then do it with a girl and not at my brother!" he yelled and Kadar turned a rather interesting red color. Altair did not, or at least until the girl started to giggle at which point Altair turned the color of cooked beets. Malik smiled smugly when the girl left leaving Altair there alone and glaring at Malik.

—

**Sleepyhead by Passion Pit, 2:55**

Altair always woke before Malik. He rose with the sun, where Malik had to be prodded awake. It had not always been that way but now in their late teens that was all he could remember it being it had been going on for so long. For such a prude and a boy by the books he did enjoy sleeping as late as possible before they had to go to training.

Altair took the time to stretch and relax, since even in sleep he was always ready for a fight. In that calm during the mornings when it was just him and Malik asleep in his bed as the sun rose above the horizon he could take the time to allow that calm to enter his body.

He sat on his bed, opposite Malik's in their small shared room. Malik was facing away from him and Altair stared at his back for a long while till Malik turned over, facing him, his face serenely calm in sleep. Altair found it hard to look away and remember to wake him for training.

—

**To the End of the Earth by Kaene, 3:54**

Malik shoved Altair out of the way sending them both crashing down so to miss an arrow strait to the chest. Altair didn't say anything as they untangled limbs and separated both knowing the other knew what to do now. Altair dived under cover as more arrows were shot at him and he kept breaking cover slowly getting closer to their quarry who were totally focused on him.

There was a scream and Altair looked up from his cover to see three of the archers causing them trouble dead and Malik dealing with a fourth. He sprinted around the rock he was hiding behind and tackled one who was drawing his sword, shoving his own short sword through his throat and twisting, breaking his neck. When he stood up Malik had finished off the last one.

"Good work, for once," Malik smirked at him.

"I could say the same for you," Altair gently punched him.

"Don't get shot at next time," Malik sent him a look.

"Luckily for me I have you around to watch my back."

Malik sighed, "Yes, yes you are. Come, we aren't done here," and he turned away from the gore moving deeper into the camp towards their target. Altair followed like a silent white shadow.

—

**Please Don't Leave Me by Pink, 3:53**

It wasn't easy to keep up with Altair, especially at this age. They were both in their prime but for Altair that meant something entirely different. It was like he was on another level and it was only at this point that Malik found himself falling behind the other man in skill. He could still best Altair in sword fighting but everything else seemed lacking.

He wouldn't admit he hated thinking that Altair was better than him, or that he was prone to sulking over it. He didn't even admit Altair was better than him in the first place, but acted as he always had, with pride that he was Altair's equal. It got harder to do as the months went on though and the gap became obviously wider.

"Is everything well Malik?" Altair asked one day.

"Why would it not be?" he snapped at his friend and Altair looked wounded by it since he'd truly done nothing to invite Malik's anger.

"I was just wondering," he said sucking on the corner of his lower lip where that vertical scar was prominent. "You have not been acting yourself lately."

"Nothing in the matter."

Altair frowned, "Don't lie to me. I know you to well."

"Really Altair, it is nothing," he insisted. Altair sighed, looked away for a moment before getting up and leaving Malik to himself. Malik pressed his hand up to his temple, '_idiot'_, though he didn't know to whom the word was directed.

—

**Bryn by Vampire Weekend, 2:12**

It was easy to train with Kadar, his sword was not as harsh as Altair's and there was nothing Malik had to prove to his brother like he did to his partner or instructors when they fought. It was purely entertainment to Malik really since Kadar was not nearly as skilled as him and he enjoyed teaching his brother how to be a proper swordsman.

He'd slapped Kadar's sword away and out of his grip for the tenth time before he said he didn't want to practice anymore. "Giving up already Kadar?" Malik teased.

"It is no fun when you are so much better than me brother," he sighed.

"That is why you must practice more," he twirled his sword with a grace that was an envy to even novices his own age. Kadar of course watched the way he handled the blade jealously but said nothing as he picked his sword up off the ground. "Come now, lets go again," he tried to tempt him.

"Must I?"

"I won't make you," Malik consented a light smile on his face.

Kadar grinned, "Good, I am glad you aren't like Altair brother, he would not have let me stop." Malik's smile faded at those words, but Kadar did not see, he'd already turned away.

—

**We Will Become Silhouettes by The Postal Service, 5:01**

Altair eyed Malik warily, he was in a worse mood than usual. Bad moods were not uncommon for the elder Al-Sayf, but some were especially nasty. Like this one and when he turned in for the night Altair was sure to give him his space. That didn't stop Malik from glaring at him and he couldn't image what he'd done to piss Malik off today. Though perhaps it was just because he was an easy target, something Malik had admitted to doing more than once.

The silence was stifling for about half an hour before Malik said, "Altair, fight me."

"I don't wish to fight you angry Malik," he said truthfully.

"Afraid you'll loose?"

"No," Altair glared at him from under his hood, "But fighting with a hot head does not make a good warrior," he said.

"Oh wow, you actually listen during lessons. I'm shocked," Malik was mocking him now.

"I am not an idiot," Altair growled.

"Could have fooled me," Malik said smugly as Altair slid off his bed.

"Fine, I will fight you," he snapped and Malik eagerly jumped off his own bed. They walked in front of each other and both checked the other to ensure there were no weapons, for one should never trust an opponent to not fight dirty. After Altair had relieved Malik of a punch knife did the fight actually begin. They were evenly matched for a while before it became a wrestling match, as their fights always did, as they tried to gain leverage and ground on the other. The sad fact though was that Altair was much smaller than Malik, not in height but in weight and breadth and mass and Malik eventually got Altair under him. He straddled him, forcing his arms up and out of the way as Altair tried to buck him off.

Malik looked down at him, panting after their tussle, Altair's face was flushed from exertion and he was trying to draw breath with the same fervor Malik was. Malik liked it like this, despite Altair's growth in prowess he still lost in the sword, and apparently was still terrible at wrestling. It pleased Malik immensely to know his partner hadn't outclassed him in everything.

"Do you yield?" he demanded.

Altair scowled at him, "Yes," he growled out.

Malik grinned smugly, "So many of our fellows would be jealous that I can even accomplish that," and Malik let go of his hands.

"Only you," Altair said.

"Hmp, yes, only me," and he picked himself off Altair, throwing off some of his clothes and climbed into bed. Altair was a bit slower to follow in kind.

—

**Say It Right by Nelly Furtado, 3:34**

This was a dumb mission Altair had decided. He'd asked why one of the other novices couldn't do it, like Kadar maybe since they were practically glued at the hip anyways. His instructor had just given him a look and said since it was _his_ partner _he_ had to go find him.

Stupid Malik, what would even possess him to miss afternoon lessons. It was so unlike him.

The task wasn't exactly difficult though since Altair knew exactly where Malik always went when he wanted to hide away from the world and be by himself. So he made a bee line for the library, ignoring the younger novices who watched him from behind their books and stomped into the back of the library. Like he knew he saw Malik sitting in one of the chairs, head bowed over a book.

"You idiot," Altair told him going over to him but got no response. Upon closer inspection he saw that Malik was asleep. Altair stared baffled. "Malik, wake up," he shook his friend's shoulder.

Malik jolted awake, "Altair?" he squinted at him.

"Who else would be sent to find you when you skip lessons?" he growled.

Malik's brows curved down, "Oh," was all he said before frowning in a sad way.

"Something wrong now?" Altair huffed.

"No, nothing," and he shrugged out of the chair.

—

**Room of Angels by Porcelain and the Tramps, 1:51**

"Brother?" Kadar asked Malik as the two watched Altair train against dummies.

"What?" he had a small frown on his face watching him thinking that even against inanimate objects he was fearsome.

"What do you think of Altair?"

"Excuse me?" he turned to look at his brother who just looked at him with those blue eyes at him. Malik sighed, "He's my partner, what do you think?" and he rose a brow at Kadar.

"I see," was all he said.

—

**Bullet and a Target by Citizen Cope, 4:28**

It was always easy to tell when novices were up to no good. They would huddle together and talk in whispers or short conversation. Malik was well aware of this, he'd done it as a novice, but he was not one anymore and considered such acts beneath him. "I wonder what they're saying," Altair said casually leaning against the wall his face hidden by his new white hood.

"Does it matter?"

"Perhaps it could be interesting," he grinned.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Don't encourage them Altair."

"I am not," he pouted.

"Though I'm sure if you got close they would just run away. Such a fearsome silhouette you suddenly cut with that white uniform," he was being purposefully annoying and part of Altair's lips curled back into an annoyed snarl though he did not voice his distaste.

"You cannot even offer a blunted tongue to your partner Malik, I'm hurt," he said after several moments and the novices had moved on and Malik knew he was glaring at him.

"Just keep your eyes forward Altair, there isn't any need to look back on our days as novices now that they are over," he said.

"Yet you still let your brother cling to you as you always have."

"He is family Altair," and then he said something he regretted immediately, "Something you wouldn't understand."

Altair stiffened, his hood hiding his eyes and with a wordless growl stalked away from him. Why had he said that?

—

**Trouble by Britney Spears, 3:35**

Altair refused to even speak to Malik, barely even looked at him and Malik had to much pride to apologize for his unfair words if Altair would obviously not listen, which he seemed keen on not doing. It was especially difficult at night where they couldn't escape each other in the confines of their small shared room. The pressure was practically electric and Malik was to wary to even speak at all, even though he actually felt he should apologize for what he'd said, callous as it was.

He was surprised when Altair turned in early, something he never did and Malik was always yelling at him to shut up and go to sleep well after most people had retired. Malik himself stayed up as he often did, using a candle to read since he got so little time to do it during the day. But it was hard to concentrate. His conscious was a truly nasty thing and kept telling him he had been a jerk and he needed to apologize _now_.

So he tossing his blankets off him and set his candle on the more secure side table before getting out of bed, his book forgotten. It took four steps to reach Altair's bed and he poked his shoulder hesitantly knowing it was a very bad idea to wake an assassin. You took your own life into your hands when you did so. After a few harsh jabs Altair stirred but did lash out like Malik had thought he would but just twisted around and stared at him blearily.

He was sure it was just he dim light from the candle, or his eyes playing tricks on him but Altair's eyes looked swollen and before he could regret waking him he said, "I'm sorry for my words earlier."

Altair blinked at him tiredly before slowly nodding his head and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I just wrote till I was bored... sorrrrrrry.<p> 


End file.
